It is often necessary or desirable to be mount an object to a substrate or other surface or existing fixtures on a surface. For example, while in a boat it is often necessary or desirable to mount a fishing rod holder to a boat existing fixture such as a cleat or a rail. Although some boats include openings for supporting a beverage container, and such cups can sometimes be used to receive the handle of a fishing rod, that is not entirely satisfactory.
Boats typically include cleats for the purpose of enabling the boats to be tied to docks, for example. There has not heretofore been provided a means for mounting objects to cleats. Boats and other vehicles often include rails extending along the sides, but there has not been provided a means for mounting objects to the rails.